The Masks Are Off
by The Deadly Bunny
Summary: The masks are off and so are their clothes... hehe yeah this is a missing sex scene from my multi-chapter story Of The Lion Who Grew Scales, but since it is complete PWP, there is no need to know the background to the goings on in this smutty one shot, so do not worry. Be warned, this is NC 17 and Femmeslash, so don't like, don't read!


**Soo, the requested missing bedroom scene from my story, _Of The Lion Who Grew Scales_ is here! The muse struck and I obeyed!**

**Now, be warned, there is absolutely no plot to this and only sex, but what more did you expect? It's the missing bedroom scene!**

**Oh well, as always, enjoy, and if you'd be so kind, review! Bunny out.**

* * *

As clothes fell off, so did any remaining shyness. Ginny and Hermione fell onto the bed in a warm embrace and surprisingly, the younger one landed on top. Grinning down to her playmate, she quickly shifted so that she was straddling her, effectively trapping her in the position.

"What are you going to do now, huh? You're completely under my control…" Taking hold of Hermione's hands and pressing them into the bed above her head, she leaned down and slowly kissed her plump lips.

There was a certain sensuality to the kiss that was unlike their previous ones. Those were filled with passion that would send shockwaves through their nerves, lighting them on fire, while this was subtler, like someone was slowly turning up the heat, the warmth spreading lower and lower.

Not breaking the kiss, Ginny released Hermione's hands and slid a bit lower down her body to grant herself access to a pair of beautiful breasts.

Unlike her, the older girl hadn't been wearing a bra, the dress not allowing it and so the delicate flesh was completely bare to Ginny's exploring fingers.

Her touches were tentative at first, testing the waters, merely rolling the breasts gently in her palms, brushing over the nipple with her thumb. When Hermione responded with a moan low in her throat, the redhead took it as a green light.

Finally breaking the kiss, both girls panted for a few short seconds, locking eyes and seeing lust mirrored in both chocolate orbs.

Ginny wasted no time in getting busy with her mouth again. She left a path of slow kisses down the brunette's neck, stopping at the pulse point to suck hard on the beautiful flesh, leaving a mark at which she just couldn't help but grin. It felt good to claim Hermione in such a way, corresponding with a very primal urge inside her to mark her mate for everyone to see.

Nibbling her way past the collarbone and to the sensitive skin between both breasts, she then slowly shifted her attention to the right one. She teased the nipple with short flicks of her tongue before sucking it into her mouth and rolling it gently between her teeth, eliciting another loud moan from Hermione that sent heat rushing through her body.

Shifting to the other breast, Ginny gave it similar attention, leaving her hand to play with the right one, gently massaging it and flicking the nipple at random intervals, making the girl beneath her gasp enticingly.

It was a surprising realisation to the redhead just how easy and natural it felt to be doing this with Hermione, the shyness having melted away while she wasn't looking, leaving them both completely relaxed and very much enthusiastic to continue on with what they had started.

That didn't really register with Ginny's inebriated brain though and instead of mulling such things over, she claimed the brunette's lips again, further increasing their need with the feel of their tongues caressing.

The hands that had been busying themselves at her breasts now slowly slid lower, down her lover's sides, making her gasp and arch her back into the touch. She fingered the lacy fringe of her panties and sent a devilish look up to Hermione, fully intending to rid her of the garment, but the older girl's hand shot down and stopped her.

Surprised at that, seeing that the brunette had been very enthusiastic about the whole thing up till now, Ginny gave her a questioning look, but Hermione answered it with a big grin.

"We're not quite there yet, honey. Or did you think I was going to leave you unattended?"

With that, she used the redhead's moment of surprise to flip them over, albeit a bit clumsily. Without pause, she started peppering her neck with kisses, punctuating them with sucks and nips. When she came to the juncture of the neck and shoulder, a grin briefly flashed on her face before she set about leaving Ginny with a bigger and better hickey than the one she bore herself. After all, she was the biggest overachiever of them all.

The younger girl let her know in no uncertain terms that she was enjoying her attentions and Hermione took it as a cue to reach behind her back and free her of her admittedly beautiful bra.

The breasts revealed to her were smaller than her own, but more than made up for the difference with their perkiness. Watching with fascination as the rosy nipples hardened to stand to attention, she rubbed them with her thumbs and thoroughly enjoyed the moan that it drew out of her lover.

Giving Ginny's breasts the attention they were due but at the same time eager to explore even lower expanses of her body, it wasn't long before she was sliding down her slender figure, leaving kisses down her stomach as she went.

She stopped at the waistband of the redhead's panties and looked up at her, asking for confirmation. Ginny had sucked her lower lip into her mouth and was biting it, the mere image serving to spur Hermione on and when the girl gave a slight nod, she slid down the lace that clung to her hips.

Hermione was in no rush, slowly kissing her way back up Ginny's legs, nipping a few times when she got to the inner thighs. She had slid off the bed, positioning herself at the foot and wrapping her hands around her slim legs, pulling her a bit closer before placing a first, tentative kiss on her core.

Immediately, Ginny shot up into a sitting position with a gasp, her wide, shocked eyes trained on her lover who was now gently lapping at her sex, tracing and exploring it with her tongue.

Obviously, she was completely new to the experience, but Hermione already loved doing this for Ginny, seeing, feeling and hearing the girl unravel at her touch. She followed the moans the redhead couldn't hold back to guide her motions and unwrapped one hand from the girl's hip. She slid a finger through her soaked folds and a thrill ran through her when she slowly pushed inside, feeling just how wet Ginny was for her.

Slowly starting to pump her finger, she continued lapping at her pussy, tracing the clit with her tongue, giving it a flick every now and then that made Ginny positively whine and bury her hands in Hermione's hair. It gave her a sense of power that she liked very, very much.

Soon, Ginny couldn't keep quiet anymore even if she wanted to and her breathy sighs of Hermione's name were driving her crazy. She begged for more and trying her best to give it to her, the brunette slowly slid another finger into her, which made her cry out and clench the hands buried in her hair, starting to move her hips to the rhythm of her fingers. Taking it as a very good sign, the lover upped her speed and started focusing more and more of her tongue's attentions on Ginny's clit, and when she curled the fingers inside the younger girl and sucked on the little bud at the same time, the redhead went rigid for a few seconds before reaching her orgasm with a last breathy moan of Hermione's name.

Slowly withdrawing her fingers and sucking them clean, making sure to moan sensually at the taste, Hermione joined her lover on the bed. The girl was lying on the messed up sheets, a silly grin on her face, looking completely at ease.

Despite having enjoyed immensely bringing Ginny to her peak, Hermione herself was frustratingly aroused and ached for that same release. After a few more moments of lying in silence, the redhead sat up and smiled at her like an idiot.

"I have no fucking idea what that was but I sincerely hope that wasn't the last time you did it to me." Looking the brunette over, her grin quickly took a turn for seductive and she grabbed her lover by the waist to pull her into a passionate kiss.

Having just shared such an intimate experience, they didn't hold back in the slightest, and the fact that Ginny could taste herself on her lips drove her nuts. She pushed Hermione down on the pillows, crawling over her and pressing a smooth thigh between her legs, feeling just how wet the girl was.

"Did you enjoy that?" she purred in her lover's ear, gently sucking on her earlobe, making the brunette moan and shiver. "Pleasuring me with your mouth…" Ginny was shocking herself with how assertive she was, but she used the newfound confidence to slide a hand down her lover's body and between her legs, replacing her thigh.

"Did you enjoy the taste?" She pulled on her ear with her teeth, at which Hermione whimpered, and then circled her entrance with a finger. "Did you, Hermione?" She nipped roughly, sliding a slender finger into her core, starting a steady rhythm. "I bet all you wish for right now is to have me down there too, returning the favour…"

Feeling confident, she joined another finger to the first one, seeing that Hermione was unable to stay silent, dragging her nails down her back just bordering on pain. "Well, too bad…" Ginny continued, pumping her fingers faster and tracing the brunette's ear with her tongue. "I need to leave you wanting more for next time, don't you think?"

She now included her thumb in the action, rubbing the girl's clit while she pumped her pussy relentlessly and Hermione's hands flew into her hair, pulling her down for a rough, sloppy kiss that was punctuated by her moans and gasps constantly.

"Oh please, Ginny, I'm so close…" she managed to get out, the sheer need in her voice making Ginny feel arousal pool between her own legs anew. Doubling her efforts, she rubbed on her clit, sucked a nipple into her mouth and curled her fingers to stroke Hermione and she finally fell apart.

The girl actually **bit** into her shoulder to stifle her cry and even though it hurt, the sheer sexiness of the act was enough to make Ginny want to shag Hermione all over again, even as her lover was still riding out her orgasm, slowly settling down on the bed.

Ginny slowly pulled her fingers from her sweet pussy and brought them up to her mouth, but then changed her mind. Instead, she looked Hermione straight in the eye and only said a word. "Suck."

The brunette's eyes widened, but she obeyed and took the two fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean and letting them go with a pop. Immediately, Ginny kissed her roughly and moaned at the taste of Hermione.

She was sooooo ready for round two.


End file.
